


Stupid Desire

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Ash Lynx, Demisexuality, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Prostitution, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Ash rarely desires sex. He liked to think of himself above the need. The lapse in judgement it brought. Not only the vulnerability, but the desire to bend to someone's will.He is getting ready to seduce Kippard when Eiji comes home.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 175





	Stupid Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies on the pretentious summary and title.  
> My apologies. on this being so late.  
> Hi guys, merry christmast (kinda). Sorry I haven’t been writing in a while. I have about 8 half finished BF fics. Some more yummy dead doves, chapeters/extenstions to premade fics, and a few of charcters I never write. I hope to get to soon, but i have no work ethic. Special thanks to Jenni for checking my porn.

………………………..

This had been his plan, but that didn’t mean his hair didn’t stand on end thinking about it.

This was always the fucking plan.

He needed the info, he knew Kippard’s schedule, he knew Kippards tastes. It was the obvious course of action. It was easy.

But he was still in a sour mood as he stood under the shower, scrubbing his skin raw. Suds lathering up his thin chest, soap in his blonde hair.

He scraped cloth against his skin. He hated making himself ‘look pretty’.

He scrubbed vigorously.

Kippard would tell him he smelled good, but all of the boys smelled similar.

Kippard always told him he smelled good, despite barely knowing his name.

It didn’t fucking matter as long as you wrap around his dick.

Names were no good when you’re basically a glorified blowup doll. His face was important, but Kippard didn’t even know his face. Didn’t remember it. Just something cute to get wrecked for blowjobs.

The cuter the better.

He gagged thinking about it.

In a way, Kippard was an easy client. Transparent in his intentions. Just listen to orders and take it. He didn’t even entertain that there might be a mind in there.

The water was scalding. Ash scrubbed harder.

This stupid fucking thing. It was always the same trap. Show up, be sweet, be pretty, catch them off guard.

They always fell for it. The poisoned treat. ‘Too dumb’ to be a threat, until it was too late. Sometimes it was satisfying, holding a gun against the fucker’s face and reveling in the kick as the explosion splattered his brains out.

Sometimes it wasn’t.

He felt like a monster either way.

It always made him angry….. Desperate. Cornered.

Memories he didn’t want. Focus on the now.

The empty shampoo bottle squelched in his hand, a pitiful amount, but enough. He cracked open the shower door, throwing the container towards the trash. Plastic clattered against the bin.

He spat the shampoo away from his mouth and worked on the rest of his hair. He let it sit and returned to reddening his shoulders.

He needed to shave. Kippard liked them young, not quite as young as Golzine or Frog’, but enough that there was more nubile edge of youth as opposed to young man. A precarious age Ash was nearly past.

Shaving was quick enough. And he was always skinny.

Might as well prep himself, still might need to fuck the bastard. ‘Catch more flies with honey’ and whatever.

Kippard wouldn’t.

Ash remembered bleeding on the sheets once and being lashed with a belt. The Kippard’s dick still inside him.

Vengeance would be sweet. He fantasized about it more than he’d like to admit.

He fantasized about things that would never be voiced.

He cleaned his insides, he worked his hands lower and farther back. Easy. Soft skin. Easing his cheeks apart. Circling his pucker. He could easily press inside. But the wait made him shiver.

His body tingled and his dick stirred. Sometimes it surprised him by how much it wanted, and he’d be convinced this was a good thing.

It had been a while. His drive wasn’t high, but he had needs. Too much stress. No privacy. Eiji living in the same room. He felt sick that sometimes Eiji stirred these feelings…

Warm slick skin against his fingertips. Blood rushing to his crotch.

He slipped conditioner a covered finger inside himself, one hand bracing on the tile, twisting the digit. Delicate plush walls greeted him. Relax, add another finger. Hook them, drum against the sensitive areas inside. No reason not to enjoy this.

He whined.

His cock leaked as he brushed his prostate.

He slipped his fingers deeper. Spread them. His eyes fluttered at the stretch. His balls ached, reminding him of just how long it had been since he’d gotten off.

His mind wandered to Eiji.

It couldn’t hurt… He was alone now. Eiji was out shopping.

His nipple jumped to attention when his palm brushed over it. He tapped it with a soapy finger before sliding down to wrap around his cock. He exhaled a moan.

His hazy reflection in the shower mirror showed his cheeks were flushed.

It really was a nice sight. His cock was aching. He stroked harder.

He was so close. His mind wandered to Eiji. His prominent collarbones, tan skin, strong muscles unaccustomed to fighting... He’d like to try touching… How Eiji stretched with his arms over his head when he was tired, hair mussed, pajama’s slipping off his shoulder as he settled on the bed….

Desire Ash shouldn’t have. His stomach turned, he snapped back to reality pulling his fingers out of himself.

No orgasm, but still guilty.

He rinsed his hair out.

………………….

Back on task. The vanity in the bedroom was better to get ready by.

Standing naked in front of the mirror he practiced his pout. He still had slim hips, pale skin, though not as soft as it should be. Marred with several scars, old and newer. Unsightly …. He covered the worst of them with makeup.

A few days of thin wispy stubble he shaved in the bathroom mirror. It still grew in patchy. He probably couldn’t grow a beard if he wanted to.

His Addams apple showed his age, but there was nothing he could do.

He gave himself doe eyes. “Do you think I’m pretty?” Teased his reflection, running his fingers over his plump pink lips, pulling his hair back from his face. A few drops of water running down his cheek. Stunning green eyes reflecting in the glass as he mock groaned. Open mouth, head back, neck exposed.

Water dripping from his hair, trickling down his back like a lover.

He slipped on an undershirt. Watched himself. Cute, but thoroughly white trash. Even if the tanktop was a designer. Kippard didn’t want a cheap whore. Ash picked a pale green dress shirt from his closet. He’d never have any other use for things of this nature.

He lay it on the bed next to a suit. Tan, nothing too flashy, but well tailored. Several thousand.

It would be discarded minuets after walking in.

The apartment door opened.

Eiji was back from shopping. Ash exhaled. He was always worried Eiji wouldn’t return. 

“Hello! I put groceries on counter ok?” Jovial. Somewhat teasing. Probably because he could torture Ash into trying some of the ‘healthy Japanese food” he bought.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ash went back to blow-drying his hair. Make it cute, fluffy. His stomach rolled at the thought of Kippard calling him cute.

“What are you doing?” Eiji popped his head into the bedroom.

“Do I look fifteen?” he flirted.

Eiji laughed, “Why? You trying to get discount?”

“I’m whoring,” He twisted a strand of hair around his finger. Matter of fact. He stuck his lip out pouty.

“That is a strange joke,” Eiji invited himself into the bedroom.

Ash still wasn’t wearing anything aside from the dress shirt. He continued fixing his hair.

The long dress shirt covered everything. …cheekily. It was obvious he hadn’t dressed farther. No underwear yet. Eiji was still eyeing him up and down. Very noticeably failing to not look.

Ash watched brown eyes study him. Inquisitive, then shy, hesitant. Gaze shifting down…..

He had never been shy about his body and he assumed Eiji never thought much of it.

The reddening expression on his friend’s face told him otherwise. …and was that? Oh. Yes. Maybe.

Ash shivered. It made his stomach warm… and stirred _other_ places…

A new serge of warmth flooded his dick. He tried hiding his blush. It was quickly becoming half hard, and perky. He cursed not finishing jacking off in the shower.

“Stop staring at me pervert!” He pulled his shirt down over himself, both fists attempting to hide.

“I am not staring!” Eiji seemed more offended than embarrassed that he had been caught. He stomped off to the kitchen.

………

Eiji was back in the bedroom once he finished putting away the groceries. He sat on his bed, watching Ash still primping in the mirror. “You’re going to do something dangerous, aren’t you?”

Ash grit his teeth. Eiji’s brown puppydog eyes always saw right through him. Seeing to the depts of his soul…

He brushed off the feeling by flirting. “I told you what I was doing and you didn’t believe me,” Ash stepped towards the boy on the bed.

He enjoyed the good-natured joking they has grown accustomed to. It was fun to see how far he could push Eiji until the kid backed down…. Though it was usually Ash who stopped it, feeling it was going too far. … he couldn’t say flirting never killed anyone.

He sat on the bed next to Eiji, feeling the mattress sag under his weight, pushing them closer together. He was wearing underwear now. He planted his hands next to his hips, swinging his legs. “You’re worried about me?” He stuck out his tongue.

Eiji glowered, wrinkling his nose and side eyeing him. Not amused at the lighthearted banter.

Ash crept his fingers up the inside of Eiji’s jeans. Curious if this would break the tension or get his hand slapped away.

Light strokes, not even far up his thigh. His face remained sour until the hand crept higher. That scowl must have been getting tired.

Eiji wasn’t looking at him.

Eiji’s eyelids fluttered.

Ash leaned in, whispering in his ear. “Do you want to give me something before I go?”

Whimper of compliance. Eiji backed up onto the bed.

He straddled Eiji’s lap, fixing Eiji’s polo collar.

Crotch not close enough to grind against, this still could be dismissed as a game between friends. Why was his body shaking?

Ash leaned their foreheads together, “Do you like sex?” He chuckled, knowing his friend was a virgin….somewhow that was more appealing though. To be the one to teach him…

Eiji was trembling underneath his fingertips. At least he wasn’t alone in excitement.

“You’re really wet. Do you touch yourself when I’m around?” Kisses brushing Eiji’s cheeks. His own body was lightheaded. Judgements cloudy…but it was nice.

A slow reply, “Yes, every night… in the shower,”

 _Oh,_ Ash tried to not be surprised. Of course, most men jerked off everyday. “Is it as good as this?” Eiji’s cute face was nullifying Ash’s wit.

Eiji grabbed him and kissed him. Sloppy and inexperienced. Needy. Gripping his hair, pulling him down, faces together. Forceful but appealing. Slick lips, clumsy teeth.

He yielded to the older boy, letting himself be pressed into the bed. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this when he was less horney.

Breaking to gasp for air.

His could hear his heartbeat in his eardrums, but that’s not where his blood was flowing.

He looked up at his friend.

“Do you want more?” Toying with Eiji’s fly. An unintentional groan.

“You know,” Snarky.

Ash suckled his neck.

More shaking whimpers. Eiji’s cock was straining against his palm. Ash’s own underwear becoming cumbersome.

He regretted to say he didn’t care.

Eiji’s weight on him made his body content, his mind slow. He relaxed against the mattress.

……

Eiji was more than willing.

Strong hands exploring his body, grabbing his hips, pulling him close. Asking in a thick accent, “This ok?”

How could he answer anything but “yes?” Melting into it. Blissful.

He had never been this hungry for the erection against his hip. He palmed it.

Nearly naked body against his.

“Is this all you want?”

Ash got off the bed, leaning forward dropping his underwear, leaving his dress shirt on. Eiji was definitely staring.

“If you don’t tell me this is better than your hand, I’ll be disappointed,”

Eiji laughed. “I think I am better than _your_ hand,”

The large vanity mirror was in perfect view of the bed. He brought the condom from his jacket pocket.

Eiji winced as Ash touched him to slide it on.

Overly sensitive. Red and leaking.

He lay down next to Eiji, rolling onto his stomach, raising his hips, dragging his palm over the tender pale skin of his thighs and ass. Begging. Anyone else would be on him already… His body trembled…

Eiji admired him, inquisitively touching, hand around Ash’s hip bone.

Ash rolled his hips “Give it to me, I need it,”

Eiji’s blush was down to his chest, body stammering with excitement for the invitation.

It made Ash all the more hungry. He wanted. He wanted that cute boy on top of him. He wanted to see his face contort in pleasure.

“Let me?” Ash switched their positions. Back to chest.

Ash settled himself back on Eiji’s lap. He felt Eiji inhale the scent of his hair. looked back over his shoulder. “Are you ready?”

“Please…” Gentle hands on his hips, urging him down.

He let himself.

The feeling of being breached shuddering through him. It only took a moment before grinding down farther. He closed his eyes. Warm skin against his back.

Pleasant fire.

He twitched as Eiji’s hipbones touched his ass. He

He kissed Eiji’s cheekbone.

This is what he needed.

How could he resist?

……

Eiji drove all his worries away.

“Look, tell me what you see in the mirror,” He turned and whispered into Eiji’s hair. The young man was trembling, needy, most intimate part inside the man on his lap.

Eiji was trembling, “You -gasp- enjoy torturing me,” He kissed Ash’s shoulders. Breathless. Fucked out before even starting.

Ash eyed them both in the vanity. His own cock was straining. He gripped the man behind him, hip against his ass.

“Then start moving,” He teased, bouncing his hips, stroking himself. He was so close to getting off….

If they were face to face, he probably wouldn’t be able to stop touching. Maul him like an animal. Suck him dry getting what his body needed.

Eiji was just as eager though.

The Japanese boy’s hand wrapped around his cock, clumsily stroking, prodding sensitive areas with jolts of pleasure. Free hand kneading his thigh, holding him down.

…………….

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Eiji was more of a nympho than him.

…………………………

He enjoyed the roughness of it. The inexperience. He couldn’t deny how much it turned him on. That Eiji could have asked anything and he would have agreed.

He would have never thought himself susceptible.

It wasn’t a particularly long fuck, but….Enthusiastic.

A few minuets and dirty talk and they both were coming.

Hands looped lazily around his middle.

“You came already?” He laughed.

Whimpers of contentment.

Ash gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, discarding the condom in the trash.

He would have loved to stay…

“What are you getting ready for?” Eiji was still panting.

He groaned. Thinking was difficult. And thinking was always difficult around Eiji.

“Stay for more?”

He felt reality settling in. His stomach dropping.

“I can’t, I got things,” He picked his underwear up from the floor, putting them on and slipping into his pants.

“And you will not tell me about them?” A passive aggressive pout.

He avoided looking at Eiji in the mirror.

He snorted, “Prostituting,” _I told you. You’re not supposed to be asking questions when you just had a mind-blowing orgasm._ Obviously, he didn’t say that.

“That is not a good joke,” He hated that look from Eiji. Eiji was the only one expecting him to do better.

Ash knew he desperately wanted it to be a joke.

“It’s not a joke,” He kissed Eiji on the cheek, “But I’ll see you later ok?”

Begrudgingly a “Yes,” was issued.

He finished tying his tie before checking his own reflection. Eiji was still watching him.

Ash was embarrassed without the haze of arousal. His actions were…. Uncharacteristic.

He’d let his body get the better of him.

Senseless carnal….

He left. Tried not thinking about it as he prepared to trap a man nearly twice his age.

Dumb animalistic lust. He laughed to himself.

But now he somewhat understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for taking so long.  
> I reside here  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/TrashAYfanfic  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
